


Dreams or Reality

by animefan021513



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Epic Battles, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic Revealed, POV Arthur, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513
Summary: After getting bitten by the questing beast, Arthur starts to have fever dreams of Merlin trying to find a cure to save him...but what if they aren't fever dreams at all? What if he witnessed everything his servant was willing to do in order to keep him safe? What will happen to their friendship? (I got the idea from when Merlin drank the poison for Arthur, and he was able to 'see' and 'help' Arthur)





	1. Chapter 1

"Merlin!?"

"Trust me!" I hear his footsteps go up a short flight of stairs, likely the one s that lead to his bedroom and I hear him rummaging through his room.

Gaius will be able to heal me better than Merlin, surely. However, the way Gaius spoke to him...I never remembered Gaius shouting before, not even when I was a boy. He always seemed so calm.

"Can you hear me?"  _'Yes but I can't move!'_ "The king will be hear any moment!"

"He can't die! Its my destiny to protect him!" I can hear the desperation in his voice, and it sounds almost as strong as the pain that, that strange beast has caused me...but what is all this talk about it being his destiny to protect me? Well, whatever it is, Gaius clearly disapproves of what ever method he's using to achieve it. "We haven't done all the things we're meant to do." He sounds more desperate and out of breath than before.

"That is the lament to all men."

"Gaius, he's my friend." He calls me his friend but I distinctly remember him saying that he could never have a friend that could be such an ass. If I live through this, I'm not going to let him live it down.

"Then save him." Gaius sounds defeated. Almost as if whatever Merlin is going to do might be my only option.

I hear the pages of a book turning more rapidly than they should for someone looking for a cure for me...and then I hear a strange language come out of Merlin's mouth and then once more. "Maybe it takes time for the spell to take effect?"

_'S-Spell? Merlin...Merlin you have magic? You have magic and you were trying to use it on me! I am so sacking you for this! Wait...no...sorcery...its a death sentence...'_ I quickly hear Gaius say something about the bite being a death sentence before I can't hear anymore.

I feel my father lift me up from the table and carry me out of Gaius' chambers. I could feel my father's heart pounding wildly against my side as be carried me. I could feel his tears fall onto my chain mail and armor. Not long after that I feel the both of us fall.  _'My father...the king of Camelot...fell to his knees in agony...for me, his son...and judging from the amount of knights carrying me we are in the courtyard.'_

I know I should be feeling my bed underneath me but I suppose I truly passed out before I could, because now I am following a man quickly down a flight of stairs I have never seen before. He is carrying a torch and if I'm not mistaken, it's Merlin in front of me.

Finally he stops at a large open cave and what I see has to be impossible, because there is a dragon in front of me and Merlin looks so unafraid and almost familiar with the dragon. "I have failed Arthur, failed in my destiny."

"And yet you would not be here if that were true."

"He was bitten by the questing beast. He's going to die."

"Does he still breathe?" The dragon tilted his head.

"Only just."

"Then there is still time to heal him." I can see a sympathetic smile cross the dragon's features, but what I can't figure out is why a dragon would want me to live. Especially a dragon under my father's castle.

"I've tried. I cannot save him."

"You do not know  _how_  to save him."

"But you can tell me how?"

"Perhaps, but it will not be easy."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?"  _'N_ _o, Merlin don't!'_

"Please just tell me what I have to do."

"Very well. The questing beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the old religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."

"The old religion died out centuries ago."

"The old religion is the magic of the earth itself! It is the essence of which binds all things together. It will live long beyond the time of man."

"But how will that help me save Arthur?"  _'Why do you want to save me?'_

"You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death."

My vision of Merlin and the dragon go pitch black for a moment and apparently my hearing is returning because I can slowly begin to hear my father. "Gaius, why does he speak of his servant in his fever dreams? Why does he ask about...why we want to save him?"

"Merlin was the last face he saw. It's likely that his life force is holding on to the last pieces of what he knows."

"But why his servant?" My father sounds confused and concerned at the same time. I hadn't realized I was talking about what I was seeing.

"I'm not entirely sure, sire. I...will go prepare something to ease his passing after I examine him once more."

"Of course." I could hear footsteps leave the room, and then I feel my father place his hand on my shoulder. "Gaius and Merlin will surely find something. They have to. You'll come back to me won't you my boy?"

When father left Gaius sat down next to me. "I will likely never understand the connection you and Merlin share. It goes beyond anything I've ever seen. I know you probably heard what he tried to do. I can only ask that you not be hard on him. You're his best friend and I have a feeling the two of you need each other."

_'He's a sorcerer. You know about it. You're supposed to be my father's friend. Merlin is supposed to be mine. I trusted him...what do I do now? If I live through this, what WILL I do?'_


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the warmth of new daylight sweep through my room and cover my arms and I can hear my father discussing with Gaius on how  _today_  I was sweating a lot and my bandages needing to be changed.

My vision, hearing, and feeling blackens until it all opens up again to Merlin on a horse. I'm following behind Merlin as if I'm on a horse too. He's riding so fast he is practically pushing the horse to its limit.  _'Merlin if you're not careful you'll hurt yourself and the horse! Slow down!'_  I follow him until it's nearly nightfall and we've come to a boat without an oar.

Suddenly I feel someone touch my face. I assume it's my father because he used to do this when I would get sick as a young boy. "Shh...sleep, Arthur."

_'Father I can't sleep. I'm having dreams of Merlin being a sorcerer, talking with dragons, and riding out to find me a cure from the old religion.'_

"You'll be alright. You have to be. You're my son. You mean more to me than anything this world has to offer."

"Sire?"

"Gaius...have you brought the uh..."

"No, not yet, sire. I sent Merlin to gather a few final herbs. Has he said anything?"

"No, but he was shaking before I brushed his hair back and told him to sleep."

"That would be sound advice for you as well sire. Perhaps not sleep, but certainly rest."

"You're right...as always. You  _will_  tell me if  _anything_ changes, right?"

"Of course."

My father leaves and Gaius sits in his place. After what I assume has been two hours I hear Gwen come in to send the snoring physician back to his chambers. Once he leaves I can feel her tending to my fever and I hear her say so many wonderful things, but they all kind of mush together. What I do get out of it, is that she believes that I will be better than my father, that I will live, and that she will never give up on me.

Once Gwen leaves with the sound of her graceful footsteps my vision returns to Merlin.  _'I'm starting to see a pattern here...but why?'_ I follow Merlin up some stairs and eventually to an opening. "Hello?"

"Hello, Merlin."  _'Why do you look so confused? You shouldn't be confused, you should be on your guard.'_

"You."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nimueh. You can't be who the dragon meant."

"Why's that?"

"You tried to kill me."  _'If this really is all real and not some...crazed dream close to my death, than that means someone really and truly tried to kill Merlin...that means he really is a sorcerer like I thought when I heard him in Gaius' chambers, and that means...what am I supposed to do?'_ "Before I understood your importance."

"And Arthur?"

"Arthur was never destined to die by my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation."  _'This is the same woman who sent spiders after me before that strange light showed up...was that light Merlin? No, it couldn't have been...he was dying.'_ "So you know what I've come to ask?"

"Yes."

"Will you do it?"

"I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return."

"I know that a price will be asked."

"To save a life there must be a death. the balance of the world must be restored." _'Merlin...why?'_ "I willingly give my life for Arthur's." I can almost physically feel my heart shatter into pieces.

"How brave you are, Merlin. If only it were that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you enter this bargain it cannot be undone."

"Whatever I have to do I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine."  _'You stupid idiot._ _You confusing, bumbling, impossible, brave idiot!'_

I see her reach for a cup that I'm almost certain wasn't there before and she looks at Merlin with a wicked grin. "The cup of life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcery so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup, he will live."Merlin walked up to her and I couldn't believe my eyes Merlin's face held such conviction and determination. That's not something I'm used to seeing on him. I'm also not used to sorcerers calling me their friend, and are willing to die for me rather than kill me...He is certainly a puzzle, and he still lied to me and studied magic in Camelot.

My vision fades once more and I feel nothing but the the blankets I'm under.


	3. Chapter 3

I must've truly fallen asleep because the next thing I hear is Merlin talking with Gaius next to me before they got interrupted by my father asking what they are doing. I listen to them explain what is more than likely a lie. I know that now, because the vile smells like rain water and Merlin's clothes feel wet from heavy rain.

Father joins me at my bedside once more as the two of them leave and though i can hear him talking I find myself remembering little things that happened concerning Merlin. He showed such conviction in saving me, despite being a sorcerer.

I was taught that all magic was evil, yet the magic he tried to use on me was only meant to save me. He even went to a dragon to ask how to save me, and then there was talk of destiny and him protecting me. I'm forced to think about how powerful Merlin really might be with such talk and how a even high priestess considers his existence important.

One of the first memories to come to mind is when we were holding a tournament. Merlin hadn't been in my service for very long at that point. As I'm replaying the conversation of him telling me the shield is enchanted and Sir Valiant was cheating, I remember the strange feeling in both my heart and my gut that told me I could trust Merlin...and I remember how it felt when that trust was shattered. It was strange. It was as if someone who I had known all my life betrayed me in the worst way possible.

The final day of the tournament I hadn't seen Merlin the entire time, partly because I sacked him, but I remember wondering where he was.

Now my memory has reached the fight, Sir Valiant is besting me and I can't help but look at his shield, and suddenly the snakes come alive. He looks shocked and he says "I didn't summon you!"  _'That's because Merlin did...he somehow figured out to prove that he was using enchantments and sorcery. If it hadn't been for Merlin I would've died of a snake bite!'_

I try to remember another time Merlin was with me when something magical related happened, and I remember when he, Morgana and I went down to the water reserve to hunt for a beast. We chased it's echoes throughout the hallway until Morgana screamed. I fought it and never struck a blow...then Merlin shouted "Arthur, use the torch!" I started attacking it with the torch and soon it turned into living fire. The beast was finally slain and Gwen was proven innocent hours later.

After that I remembered when I had gone to get the morteus flower for Merlin and was being chased by spiders as I was guided by a beautiful glowing orb. I thought it was from that woman but the longer the orb lingered the more comforting and familiar it became. That very well could've been Merlin...no one else apart from that woman knew I was there...but at that time Merlin was dying...

Trying to chase away that thought until I saw Merlin again, I remembered the griffin. I wasn't there when the beast was slain...well I was but...anyway, I thought you had to fight magic with magic...at the time I thought Lancelot did the impossible...but Merlin more than likely had something to do with it. Perhaps he enchanted a weapon Lancelot was wielding. They were the only two standing and Lancelot knew nothing of magic.

Every memory that I can conjure at the moment had a consistency with Merlin giving a strange sort of wisdom, knowing something about magic, staying by my side even when I didn't want him to and then there was today. He had bargained his life for mine. I drank the liquid... _'I won't see Merlin again...will I?'_

I try to lift my head to look at my father, who I now realize is asleep against the side of my bed, and to my surprise it actually works. I watch as he stirs awake and I don't think I had ever seen him so relieved. "Arthur." I look up at Gaius who is walking closer and I can't help bit think  _'Does he truly know what Merlin has done?'_  Then I see him walk away urgently and with a forlorn expression.  _'That would be a yes.'_ And I flop my head back onto my pillow with a heavy heart.

"I thought we'd lost you."

"Don't worry father. I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me. Keeping me from harm."  _'Yeah...and I don't even know if I'll see him again and if I do what will I say?'_

"Perhaps you're right. It's going to be a long journey to become king. You will need a guardian angel." I can't help the smile on my face and the laughter that threatens to surface as I think of the irony.  _'If only you knew who and what it was that is watching over me.'_ "I'll go inform the court their prince lives."

A few hours later I was finally allowed to get up and eat. It feels like I haven't eaten in days. _'What am I going to without...'_  Before I finish my thought I hear my door open.  _'He's alive! I hadn't seen him all day I thought...'_ "Merlin." is all I can get out for now.  _'Perhaps I can discuss his magic with him.'_

"How are you?" He asks as he closes the door.

"Good."

"I'm pleased."

"Yes..." I move to sit down in my chair. "And I owe it all to Gaius. "  _'Maybe that will get him to say something.'_

"I need to talk to you."

_'Yes you do...but...'_ "You still haven't gotten it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk..." Before I can say more he interrupts me.

"Not today."  _'Well that's certainly not what I expected.'_

"Sometimes I wonder if you know who I am."

"Oh, I know who you are."

"Good."

"You're a prat. And a royal one."  _'From our second meeting.'_ I can't help the laughter that comes through. It feels so normal and free to be able to laugh with Merlin like this. I was always able to be myself around him.

I hold my shoulder remembering what he was willing to do for me on that island and I find myself with a strange question. "Are you ever going to change, Merlin?"

"No, you'd get bored." I rub my shoulder and my arm thankful that he won't ever change but I'm also thinking of how solemn he sounds. "Promise me this, if you get another servant don't get a boot licker."

_'He can't be quitting...can he?'_ "If this you trying to leave your job..."

"No."  _'Good.'_ "I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die."  _'You're a sorcerer yet you are so devoted and loyal to me...How? Why? And why are you looking at me like that? With the look of defeat. You're alive you should be happy!'_

_'I need to say something.'_ "Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times..."

"Well...I know you. You're a great warrior One day you'll be a great king."

"That's very kind of you."  _'You're hiding something...again...'_

"...But you must learn to listen as well as you fight."  _'What!?'_

"Any other pointers?"

"No..."  _'Oh God...why does this sound like he's saying goodbye...'_ I can feel my breath quicken with worry with each passing second. "...That's it. Just don't be a prat." He leaves my chambers and I can only pray that I'm wrong. That, that wasn't a goodbye. He had already been so willing to give up his life for mine.


	4. Chapter 4

I was told by my father that I was to rest for the next couple of days. When I asked where Merlin and Gaius were he said that he hadn't seen them.  _'Merlin did leave...'_ Was my only thought.

About two and a half days after that I started to give up.  _'Perhaps Gaius helped him home.'_ "Sire!"

"What!" I snap without thinking.

"Gaius and Merlin have returned."

"Thank you. leave." After he leaves I rush to my window and as I watch Merlin ride back with Gaius...the amount of relief that he hadn't left nearly sent me to my knees, but then I noticed Merlin's shirt and how he was riding. He had been burned. Badly.

I rushed to Gaius' chambers feeling my heart pound against my chest and my mind reel with so many questions. Once I made it to the door I could faintly hear Merlin and Gaius talking. "Merlin, here let me help you."

"Thank you Gaius. It hurts to move my arms."

"As well it should. Really, Merlin...I find myself constantly surprised by you..." I can hear Merlin wincing in pain for a moment before Gaius continues. "...The extent of this burn mark..."

"It would've killed me right?"

"Well, if anyone else had received it the way you did, they certainly wouldn't be awake and sitting up while they are being treated."

"Gaius, why didn't she take my life the first time?" My heart stopped as I could hear the genuine curiosity.  _'So..those dreams...they were real?'_

"I'm fairly certain it has to do with the destiny you and Arthur share."

"She told me that when she used the poison to try and kill me...that it was before she understood my importance." I could hear a heavy sigh come from Merlin while I felt my skin run cold.  _'The poisoned cup...I thought it was meant for me...did he know at the time?'_

"Then that may be precisely why she didn't respect your request, and instead respected mine. I knew Nimueh a long time ago, before the great purge. She never acted without reason."

"She asked me to join her."

"I'm glad you refused. Merlin...I have to be honest...This burn is likely to remain a scar."

"It's worth it. You, mother, and Arthur are all still alive. I could care less about a scar. God knows Arthur has already given me plenty." I can hear them both laughing and I assume Gaius is done tending to Merlin because I hear his chair move across the floor.

I knock on the door and I hear footsteps walk closer to the door. "Gaius." I say once it opens. "I noticed you and Merlin return. I thought he had quit." I look past Gaius to glance at Merlin, who was now looking away with an expression of guilt.

"Merlin would never do that, sire. Would you Merlin?" He turned to look at him and I noticed a faint smile appear on Merlin's face.

"Couldn't even if I'd wanted to." I hear pure honesty in his words, which for some reason hurts. "I'll be polishing your armor tomorrow then?"

"Actually...no. You have the day off tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm no fool, Merlin..."

"Could've fooled me." He smirks and I find myself returning that smirk.

"Be that as it may...you're in pain. I can tell by the way you're sitting. We'll talk tomorrow but you won't be working tomorrow."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"I'm the prince. I don't have to make sense."

"You know...you can't keep using your title to wave away your explanations."

"No, but it certainly helps. Get some rest Merlin." He nods at me as I left for my chambers.

Once I made it to my own chambers I found it increasingly difficult to stand, so I quickly made it to my bed where I could comfortably sit. My heart felt heavy and my mind was racing. ' _He had been hurt and they won't tell me how. Well, I didn't really ask, but still...'_

A knock at my door interrupts me from my thoughts but it's Merlin coming through the door that makes my mind go blank. "Arthur, is everything alright?"

"No, you should be resting."

He walked over to me and sat beside me on my bed. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Neither are you."

"No, I mean that you seem a little...hesitant to talk to me."

I wasn't meaning to be but I can't help it. He has magic and he's my servant. I'm the prince, what am I supposed to do? "Sorry..."

"Now you  _really_  aren't acting like yourself." I hear a small but of laughter escape him, bringing me a sense of relief and the courage to ask him about his burn.

"Merlin...when you and Gaius came back I saw the two of you from my window. Your shirt was burned. What happened, and please don't lie to me. I will know if you do."

"I um..."

"Merlin...if we're friends, you have to tell me the truth."

I watch as he hangs his head in defeat. "After you got bitten by the questing beast I went to a friend who knows a thing or two about magic and the old religion. I wanted to know how to best heal you. He told me to go to the isle of the blessed and warned me that if I ask them to save you, that there will be price to pay. A life for a life. I willingly gave my life...but when I came back, you woke up, and the next day i was alive...I discovered that the woman who I spoke to didn't honor it. She began to kill my mother instead with the...exchange..."  _'Wow, he's actually telling the truth so far...maybe he'll tell me of his sorcery.'_ "Gaius knew that I would go back and try again so he left before I did...once I caught up with him he was dead on the ground. I got angry with her...more angry than I've been in my entire life...and I killed her but only after she gave me the burn on my chest."

"How did you stop her Merlin?"

"Arthur..."

"I asked you how. Tell me, please."

"With..."

"With magic?"

He looks at me with a mixture of shock, wonder, and fear. "You...how did you...?"

"It was strange, you know...being unconscious after being bitten by the questing beast. It was if I was falling you the entire time on your first trip to the isle of the blessed...It was like I witnessed you bargain your life to Nimueh so that I would live."

"I never said her name..."

"Like I said, it was like I was there, but before that I heard you telling Gaius that he had to trust you to look for a cure and I heard the book pages turn really fast...after that i heard you say something about the spell not working yet..."

"When will I be leaving?" The sound of his voice is regretful and sorrowful.

"Leaving, why would you be leaving?"

"Because I'm a warlock and I..."

"WAIT!" I interrupt him as soon as I can. "...What's a warlock?"

He gave a heavy sigh and looked at me. "Before I came to Camelot I never studied magic nor was I taught. I was born like this. I could move things before I could talk. It frightened my mother sometimes and the other villagers never thought too kindly of me so my mother sent me to Gaius. When I walked in he almost fell to his death, but I instinctively slowed down time and used magic to slide his bed underneath him, cushioning his fall. He seemed upset but then impressed. I was born with it, Arthur, and I can't simply stop. I use it for you and Camelot, but if you want me to leave I will and I will protect you as much as I am able to from the outside."

"Merlin..." I can't help but laugh a little. Even in his newly depressed state he's still a loyal and brave idiot. "...I'm not going to ask you to leave or turn you in. You've proven more than once that you are on my side. I think I'm lucky to have a friend like you...but please, don't bargain your life like that again."

"I can't make any such promise, but I should probably tell you that the experience you had while unconscious...I apparently had the same experience while you were getting the flower for me. Gaius told me I had conjured a strange orb of light in my hand, and that I was shouting at you to hurry and climb. It was like that ever since you set out to save me."

"What does this mean?"

"I guess that we have a sort of strange connection. It's a good thing we're friends other wise it would be awkward." We both laughed and I had a feeling that life now would be more complicated, but at the same time happier.


End file.
